The Mystery Of The Twins
by polkadotmonkey
Summary: My idea on what would have happened if the avengers had taken the maximoff's prisoner after the boat. Contains angst, flashbacks and lots of guilt. threat of torture
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the jet

Clint stared at the twins, they were both unconscious, although the male had his hand gripping his sisters arm in a death grip. While Stark had been chasing the Hulk, Clint had tracked down the twins, only after he'd got Natasha back to the jet, the state she was in had made him go after the twins.

The girl had been pretty out of it, struggling to stay awake and wincing although she seemed physically unharmed. The boy was trying to help her stand. Clint had hit the boy with a knock out dart before they had noticed him, and that slowed him down but didn't knock the boy out, he had to use 3 darts before the boy went down. The girl he had only used 1 on, she nearly caught him with one of those energy things but as a result of her state she had missed. He was glad they hadn't gone far from the ship, only about a mile, it had made carrying them back much easier. With the boy slung over his shoulder and the girl in his arms he had walked back to the jet, the rest of the team hopefully was.

They looked bad, Bruce was shaking in a curled ball, and Nat was still staring blankly. Steve, Thor, and Tony looked the best, they were the only ones who noticed him emerging from the woods, although none moved to help him. Once he reached them he dumped the girl on Thor, who was closest, and shrugged the boy off his shoulder, supporting him so he didn't fall flat on the ground. Thor followed him and put the girl next to her twin. The boy suddenly moved and grabbed the girls arm, instantly Clint had an arrow drawn, Tony was pointing his arm (which still had some of the suit on it), Thor was holding his hammer, and Steve had a gun drawn. Bruce had just noticed the pair, and was staring in horror at the girl.

As the boy didn't continue to move, Clint warily went to check if the boy was truly unconscious, he was. Clint stepped back with a sigh of relief.

"Why did you catch them?"

Clint turned to Steve, who was staring strangely at the twins. He turned to look at them again, they looked peaceful, and different from what they had been before.

"Looks can be deceiving Steve, these two, they're not the kids they appear to be, you know what they did to us, especially the girl."

"That's not what I meant"

Clint turned back to Steve.

"Why did you catch them when there was no point?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ultron's gone, they made their side very apparent back in there. There is no point in catching them, we don't have a proper prison set up. And even if we did, what would we do with them? We can't go back to the tower and that gives us nowhere to keep them."

"I know a place" Clint responded, he guessed he could whip up a place to put them on the farm. It wouldn't be nice but it would work. "Now help me get them on the jet."

Steve stooped and picked up the boy, leaving Clint to carry the girl. They secured them either side of the jet on the two medical beds. Clint didn't know when they would become conscious, but the stuff he used on them meant when they became conscious again they would instantly fall into a deep sleep. He hoped.

Clint stared back at the team as he got the jet into the air. Bruce had positioned himself as far away from the girl as possible, never taking his eyes off her. Thor, Steve, and Tony where very quiet, standing in different areas, Steve occasionally moving to check on the twins. But Nat, Nat still hadn't moved, she just kept, staring.

Steve walked over to him. Not to talk but to watch out of the front window.

"You should probably get some rest, we still have a few hours before we get there"

Steve looked quizzically at him. "Get where?"

"Safe house"

There was a sudden yell from Tony, Steve and Clint instantly jumped up. The boy was sitting up rubbing his head, somehow he had broken the restraints without their notice. They all froze, ready to attack.

The boy leaned forward and undid the leg restraints and swung to the side of the bed with his legs hanging off. He looked up and spotted the girl, instantly he got up and went to walk to her, but his legs gave way. Grunting he grabbed onto a table edge and raised his head. Suddenly his fist collided with the side of the table where he'd just been looking. His watchers jumped and drew their weapons, he didn't acknowledge them. Slowly he got to his feet and took his time to make sure he was stable before moving again. He began his walk over to his sister.

"Stop where you are" commanded Steve pointing his gun.

The boy kept moving, he didn't seem to have heard Steve. Steve cocked the trigger on his gun.

"Last time, stop."

The boy kept moving. Steve aimed at the boy's leg, Clint knew that the bullet wouldn't have done much damage, just would've grazed the boy's leg, and knowing his abilities it would have healed quickly, but he put his hand on Steve's arm, slowly Steve put away the gun, never taking his eyes off the boy.

The boy completed his travel to his sister, he looked confused as he felt the restraints on his sister's arm. Slowly he undid all the restraints holding his sister down, acting like undoing them required his full concentration. As they were all undone he pushed his twin so she was on her side, she mumbled something at him, sounding moody, he responded with another mumble, even Tony, who was closest to the pair, looked confused at what they had exchanged, it had probably been in sokovian. Moaning she shuffled slightly and he fell clumsily onto the space now on the bed, cuddling up against his sister so that they both fitted, then they both seemed to fall asleep.

"I don't think he knew where he was, I don't think he even saw or heard us." Said Tony suddenly.

"Well he should have been asleep, like he is now" mentioned Clint, staring at the pair, who seemed to be peacefully asleep. He sighed "Alright, shows over, watch them and make sure they don't move again. I'll get us to the safe house as quickly as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for all the reviews and support!**

 **i will try keep this updated but i have school and stuff so sorry if it takes a while**

Chapter 2: Farm

Clint wasn't even facing the surveillance cameras but he knew exactly what the boy, Pietro, was doing, running into a wall. He rubbed his forehead. The girl, Wanda, hadn't moved for two hours, she was crunched up on the bed, staring at oblivion.

He had put them in the bunkers he had under the farm, one on either side of the grounds. He had put them in when Stark's place was blown up, encase it was discovered and someone tried to bomb them they would have somewhere safe to go which would defend from any bomb short of an atomic. Why he had put them either side of the farm he had no idea, but they were both underground so surveillance couldn't see them. Each bunker consisted of six bedrooms (with an ensuite) which were 6ft x 8ft and one large room which was 16ft x16ft. The twins were in separate bunkers locked in one of the bedrooms. As it happened Wanda couldn't blast through the concrete and Pietro couldn't run it down either, although he was trying.

Clint felt guilty about separating them, back on the jet Pietro had managed to force himself out of a deep sleep so he could remain with his sister. Not to mention when they touched down the girl Wanda had woken up, and she was fully awake.

 _The girl snapped up as she realised her surroundings. Instantly red began to circulate around her fingers, Clint pulled one of the arrows he had stuck on her head earlier._

 _"Try anything and I'll stick this on you, then my friend over there" he said motioning at Steve "will fire a bullet through this punk's leg." Steve pointed a gun at the boy's leg._

 _The effect was instant. The girl stood down as soon as her brother was threatened. She remained quiet as Clint put handcuffs on her, she never stopped looking at Steve, who was still pointing a gun at her brother's leg._

 _"Get up"_

 _The girl obliged and winced slightly as Clint tied a blindfold round her eyes._

 _"I'll take her to her room. Thor come with me. Tony, go to the house and tell the woman that Natasha and Bruce need to go somewhere safe. Then come back with Steve. Steve, don't move that gun" Clint snapped, he was the only person on that plane whose thoughts weren't elsewhere, it was his turn to make orders._

 _Thor accompanied him quietly to the bunker. Clint told him to wait outside as he took the girl down. Only when she was in the room did he take the blindfold and handcuffs off. He stood in the corner of the room as she surveyed her surroundings._

 _"What's your name? It feels a bit weird calling you girl."_

 _She turned and stared at him oddly._

 _"You know my file."_

 _"Yes but I'm lazy and wasn't exactly concentrating on a briefing when I was recovering from having a patch of skin regrown."_

 _"Wanda"_

 _"And your brother?"_

 _"Pietro."_

 _He nodded and a silence fell over them._

 _"Why did you join Ultron?"_

 _"Reasons"_

 _"What? I'm not really getting a 'kill all humans' vibe from you"_

 _"It's not a kill all humans, it's a destroy the avengers"_

 _"That makes more sense, but why do you want to kill the avengers"_

 _"The world would be better off"_

 _"We help people, we save people"_

 _"No, you fight your wars and people die, innocent people. But you don't consider them, you just continuing living like the General, who considers it a victory regardless of the death toll, who sits above the rest allowing the chaos to gather as they remain safe"_

 _"Kid, I don't know if you know this, but I don't exactly sit on the side lines, and neither do the others."_

 _"You still leave chaos, I can pinpoint over 90 occasions when innocent people have died and suffered because of your actions, you've never even been to see the damage you caused in New York"_

 _"How the hell..." he grabbed the arrow he had threatened her with earlier and moved to grab her, she jumped out the way but he caught her arm, he held her close, the arrow a centimetre from her head._

 _"I won't look again!" she cried._

 _"Good" Clint had been planning to stick the thing on her head anyway but he felt bad, at this distance he couldn't disregard the fact that she was ultimately a kid, sure, a messed up punk of one, but a kid all the same. He let go of her arm and backed off. "I'll get you some clothes to change into, through that door is a bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet. I'll also bring some basic toiletries and other things. Make yourself at home." He turned to leave._

 _"Why didn't you bring Pietro down with me?"_

 _"Because he's not staying anywhere near you"_

 _"What"_

 _"Why would I put him near you? What have either of you done to earn that? Have you any idea what you did to Bruce, or Natasha, or pretty much the whole team?! You deserve absolutely nothing, you're only here because I'd prefer not to have the blood of two dumb kids who thought they knew what they were getting into on my hands. Not to mention Ultron recruited you for a reason, and I'm guessing that you haven't completed that reason as we're all still alive."_

 _"You don't understand, he has to be near me." Clint could see the panic rising in her._

 _"Why?"_

 _"He just has to"_

 _"See, maybe if you'd given me a reason I would've said ok and looked him up next to you but… goodbye Wanda, I loved the talk."_

 _"No wait…" Clint shut the door and walked off to join Thor._

Clint shook his head, why these kids hated them so much he had no idea. They particularly hated Stark, which wasn't difficult, but these kids didn't even know him! The way that they had looked at him back on that boat though, the boy especially, just pure anger and hatred.

He turned back to the cameras, Pietro was lying on the bed for a change. Apparently asleep. There was nothing calm about how the boy slept, he was face down on the pillow, but he was also hugging it, clinging like his life depended on it, his entire body was shaking violently. As Clint watched, the boy's body shot into a ball shape, the pillow was crunched in the middle of the tight ball, but Pietro soon let go of it and started to claw for something, the hand search became more desperate as he couldn't find what it needed, the boy rolled over and Clint could see he was obviously muttering something, suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he became a blur. The blur spat across the room and reformed in the corner, Pietro was crunched in a ball shaking, panting, staring terrified at everything, his eyes darting everywhere. Finally his breathing began to slow and the shaking changed into sobs that shook his whole body, the boy buried his head in his hands.

Clint felt and overwhelming pity for the boy, this was probably why Wanda had wanted to be near her brother, he looked at her live feed, she hadn't moved but small tears where now dribbling down her cheeks, she knew.

Sighing and knowing he was going to regret his actions he turned off the videos and went up to his room. Careful not to wake Laura, grabbing a clean t shirt and some track pants he then went back down to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate, he then grabbed a blanket off the sofa. He folded the fabrics over his arm and held the drink in the other, with another sigh he headed out to the bunker.

As he entered the room Pietro was still in the corner, only he had stopped crying but his clothes where soaked through with sweat.

"I brought you some stuff" said Clint awkwardly, holding out the drink.

Pietro stared at Clint with distrust.

"Trust me, there's nothing in it, it's just hot chocolate"

Pietro waited a few moments before getting up and reaching out for the drink. Clint handed it to him.

"I brought a blanket and some spare clothes for you to change into, if you want to go clean yourself up in the bathroom."

The boy looked relieved as he took the clothes. He moved off to the bathroom. Clint went out of the room to grab a chair, when he entered again Pietro had the blanket wrapped round his shoulders was sitting with the drink on his bed, his foot tapping anxiously.

"You want to talk about whatever the hell that was"

"It was just a nightmare"

"That was a little more than just a nightmare, more like a night terror"

Pietro sat in silence and drank from the mug, Clint returned the silence silently cursing at how Pietro's barriers were back up. He sat there until Pietro had finished the drink.

"This doesn't change anything" said Pietro as Clint took the mug. "We aren't friends, we aren't on the same side."

"I know." Said Clint walking over to the door. "But you had a nightmare and I'm not sadistic enough to let you suffer"

He walked out.

 **pls review**


End file.
